Destino
by Maxie Akagi
Summary: El destino a veces juega malas pasadas, el destino nos hace jugarretas y el destino a veces es traicionero. Pero nunca se podrá evitar el destino y menos cuando ese destino marca que dos personas tienen que estar juntas. RedOrbshipping-Maxie x May. Pésimo resumen.


Notas iniciales:

_Nunca pensé escribir de ellos, pero lo estoy haciendo así que, ¡léanlo si así lo desean! Maxie/Matsubusa x May/Haruka_

_Principalmente me parece que es una pareja con muy poca fama pero a mí me encanta, eso sí, es una pareja que a mucha gente no le gusta así como a mucha otra sí. Si te gusta, ¡perfecto! Ya me caes bien 8D_

_Dependiendo de cómo se lo tome el público tendrá más o menos capítulos._

_Este será el prólogo. Si el fanfic se adelanta muy seguramente habrán más parejas. Pero no creo que este fanfic triunfe en lo absoluto :c_

* * *

Notas del capítulo:

**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon pertenece a su creador, yo sólo escribo humildes historias._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Ya son las diez de la mañana y Maxie, líder del Team Magma, no me atrevo a despertarla. Se supone que hace una hora debería estar trabajando en su plan, como siempre solía hacer por las mañanas. Sesde el momento en que el hermoso Sol salió por mañana y con su esplendor se posó por la ventana tendría que estar en su despacho, pero desde que llegó ella nada volvió a ser normal. Cuando ella despierte... ni siquiera le tendrán desayuno preparado y todo por el mero hecho de que le gusta verla dormir. Maxie es consciente que tiene que alejarse de esa chica, alejarse de su cama y levantarse de la silla donde espera a que despierte cada amanecer con paciencia inquebrantable. Y la mera acción de verla dormir era una cosa que desde hace poco se había vuelto una extraña y a la vez estúpidamente interesante rutina para él.

Pero Maxie no era una persona normal, claro, no era una persona normal según la estereotipada gente de ese mundo, y como no es una persona normal no tiene la más mínima intención de moverse del lugar hasta que la chica despierte o eso es lo que quiere.

—Maxie... —por unos segundos el nombrado no creyó oír bien. Pero sabía y era consciente que escuchaba perfectamente bien. Lo que le faltaba, ahora decía su nombre entre sueños… Maldijo mentalmente el día en el que la conoció, el día en el que la trajeron a la nueva base y más el día en el que comenzó a tener tanta confianza con ella.

Se rindió, esa adolescente de pelo marrón claro le hacía perder la poca cordura que tenía o el autocontrol que le quedaba. Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta despertándola así, ya era hora que despertara.

La idea era que ella estaba ahí presa... ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió la fugaz idea de darle una habitación propia y un trato preferencial que al resto de prisioneros de su base? Simplemente se negó a responder a esa pregunta.

Maldijo todo, absolutamente todo. No entendía cómo había llegado a ese punto. El punto de enamorarse de esa forma de una adolescente la cual muy seguramente estaría loca por alguna clase de ídolo, cantante o artista famoso que a él poco le importaba. Estaba enamorado por mucho que le costara admitir y odiaba eso, eso no entraba ni entró en sus planes.

Bueno, quizás enamorado eran palabras mayores, pero desde que sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago al verla dormir supo que algo extraño sucedía y mayor fue su sorpresa en aquella ocasión en la cual su enemigo, Archie, visitó la base como "amistosamente" y unos inexplicables celos se apoderaron de su ser cuando su "querido" enemigo estaba cerca de ella.

Le tomó toda la noche meditarlo, recordar cómo llegó a esto y poco después de su extensa meditación se dirigió a la habitación de la niña, a explicarle las cosas que habían estado rondando por su cabeza y robándole la atención del resto de cosas. Pero él no tuvo la suficiente iniciativa como para explicárselo y menos despertarla de su profundo sueño. Y así, una vez más, se dedicó a observarla, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos, mirando sus tiernas facciones y sonriendo ante alguna que otra mueca. Algo que oído de palabras de cualquiera sonaría a imposible.

Todo eso era demasiado, pero demasiado romántico para alguien como él. Pero le era imposible negar los palpitantes sentimientos recién descubiertos por May, la chica que hace un algunos días había llegado a su base.

Cerró los ojos y la puerta de su despacho, para poco después sentarse en la reconfortante silla de su despacho, recordando con exactitud todo lo sucedido, recordando cómo se enamoró de aquella a la cual siempre consideró un foco de problemas.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí. Este es el prólogo. Si la historia tiene aceptación pasaré a explicar esos motivos & aviso que no será una historia para nada corta. La categorizo como K+ pero de antemano les digo que habrá hard en un futuro no muy lejano. Simplemente me gustarían opiniones. Aunque como a tan poca gente le gusta esta pareja dudo tener ni un mísero review._

_Saludos y que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche._


End file.
